


The Philosophy of Ducks

by HackedByAWriter



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Ducks, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedByAWriter/pseuds/HackedByAWriter
Summary: Karman + Ducks. My two great passions in life
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 53





	The Philosophy of Ducks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhyanshiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhyanshiva/gifts).



> Something I came up with because @dhyanshiva was being relentless with their angst and because we needed some fluff after that. (fk u, ur not forgiven)

There were times when Aman wondered how he got so lucky in life. Somewhere up there in heaven, there was some god, some angel, some holy being looking out for him. He was sure of it, though he wasn’t sure he deserved it. Today he felt it more than ever as he sat at the edge of the pond, his fingers interlaced through Kartik’s who said beside him. A silence had fallen between them, a soft comfortable silence that feels almost like an embrace.

Aman took this time to study Kartik. Kartik may not know it (or maybe he did) but his side profile was stunningly attractive with his nose-ring glinting in the sunlight, his cheeks catching the sun’s fiery glow and…well…basically everything else. Not for the first time, Aman found himself drinking in this picture, storing it away for an oxytocin pick up later on.

As if sensing his gaze Kartik turned and gave Aman a knowing smile. When they first started dating, and Kartik would catch him in the act of enjoying the view, Aman would turn away embarrassed. But now…well he didn’t mind being shameless from time to time.

“Do you like ducks?” Asked Karthik after a little while, giving Aman that shit-eating grin that he liked to sport whenever he asked one his stupid, ludicrous questions.

Aman turned and looked at the ducks in question. They were swimming lazily in the muddy pond, which had taken on a strange ethereal glow under the light of the setting sun. On a normal day, the pond would look dirty and grimy, but now it seemed to encapsulate a primeval glow more apt to a woodland elven realm than a pond in the middle of a suburban park.

_Ducks?_ He thought, pondering Kartik’s question, watching them glide past. He never really thought about ducks in any kind of special way. They were just…well, ducks.

“I don’t know,” said Aman deciding to humour him “Do _you_ like ducks?”

Karthik’s fingers tightened around his and he put his head against Aman’s shoulder. “I love ducks.”

“Any particular reason why?” Asked Aman amused by the new confession.

“It’s what water slides off of,” said Kartik.

Aman sighed “I should’ve seen this coming.”

Kartik laughed, as he did his hair ticked Aman’s neck and as exasperated as Aman was he couldn’t help but smile.

“No but really,” said Kartik after the laughter died down he turned to face Aman. “If you think about it, ducks are the coolest animals on this planet.”

There was uncharacteristic seriousness to his tone. An earnest that could only be found in Katik’s rare and vulnerable moments. Aman decided to hear him out.

“Go on then,” said Aman. “You can’t say that and not justify that statement.”

So Kartik started:

“For one, they have the best eyes,” he said looking into Aman’s eyes. “Eyes that can both kill you with a glare or make you melt like ice cream because they are simply very cute.” 

Aman had never though duck-eyes special before, never took notice of it, he supposed it was a fair observation on Kartik’s part.

“Number two,” Kartik continued. “They are fluffy.”

With that, he ruffled Aman’s hair vigorously before his fingers slowed down as if trying to savor its softness.

_Oh…_ though Aman, a sly grin forming on his face _so that’s what he was doing_. He never thought being compared to a duck would turn him on this much. But here he was and he wanted nothing more than to kiss Kartik here and now.

“Number three,” Kartik continued “They are tiny.”

“Fuck you!” Aman responded emphatically with mock indignation. He pushed Kartik away wrenching their once interlaced fingers apart. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Kartik.

“No wait, listen,” Kartik took Aman’s face in his hands and Aman felt his arms uncrossing. “They may be tiny but…somehow their personality takes up the whole room. And even though they are the sweetest little things in the world, if you manage to piss them off, they won’t hesitate to kill you.”

“I like that description much better,” Aman commented his once crossed arms now finding their way to Kartik’s waist.

“Number five,”

“We’re up to number four,”

“Number five,” Kartik continued ignoring Aman’s correction. “They are very kissable.”

The words _‘Kartik that’s bestiality’_ were at Aman’s lips but it seemed Kartik had other plans for them. Kartik leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a kiss that was both sweet and passionate.

Aman decided Kartik was right. Ducks were, in fact, the coolest animals on earth. 


End file.
